


la vita è bella

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Italy, M/M, Past Merlin/Will - Freeform, Remix, Travel, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: This is sort of a remix - part 2 ofGondoliere- written by aeris444. I betaed that story for A and I really really liked it that I had to write a second part just for myself. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gondoliere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871499) by [Aeris444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444). 



> This is sort of a remix - part 2 of [Gondoliere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9871499) \- written by aeris444. I betaed that story for A and I really really liked it that I had to write a second part just for myself. I hope you like it.

When Merlin arrived at the hotel in the morning, Will was in the shower. 

It'd been hard to say goodbye to Percy, but Merlin had to do the right thing. He had to end things with Will before things escalated more than they already had. 

He waited on the sofa in their hotel room, anxious, with his mind running a million miles per second. What would he say to Will? What _could_ he say? 

When Will walked out, wrapped in a towel, he gave Merlin a once-over. He looked upset, but not as annoyed or angry as Merlin would have anticipated. 

"I called you ten times last night," Will said, making his way to the suitcase to grab a pair of jeans. 

"I know...I'm sorry. I just..." 

"Where were you?" Will huffed. "You know, I waited for you forever. I wasn't sure if something had happened, or if you were kidnapped or..." 

"I met someone." 

"What?" Will whipped around, jeans half buttoned, as his hands stilled, and his eyes narrowed. 

"It's not working, Will. It's not been working for a very long time." 

"So what? You just met some bloke in _Italy_?" he asked and when Merlin didn't say anything, he added, "We have to go home soon, Merlin. What are you even doing--" 

"I'm not going back. I mean, not yet." 

"Merlin!"

"We both know our relationship has run its course, Will. We were good as friends, but as boyfriends? I'm not happy. I mean, are you--" 

"I can't believe you!" Will shouted, his arms flailing in the air. "You cheated on me while we're on a trip together, and now you break up with me?" 

"It's not right. I know. And I'm sure you think I'm an arsehole--" 

"If you just wanted to break up, you should have broken up with me. You think I can't get another boyfriend just like that?" Will said, snapping his fingers. "I could have brought someone else on this trip. Someone who gave a shite about what I wanted. Go shopping with me, and take pictures. And at least fucking smile in them! I can't believe you are being so selfish right now." 

Merlin wished he could say he was surprised by Will's reaction, but he really wasn't. Not surprised at all. Of course, Will had turned this around and made it all Merlin's fault. Merlin was the selfish one, the one who didn't understand. Of course, Will saw it that way. 

Of course. 

"I'll just get my things and go then." 

"You're going back to _him_?" 

"Yeah. There's nothing for me here."

0-0-0

Maybe things hadn't turned out the way Merlin had predicted. He'd hoped that this trip would have brought him and Will closer together, but it only pushed them further apart.

As Merlin grabbed his things, while Will continued to yell at him, and call him names, he shut himself off. He simply focused on getting out of that hotel room and going over to see Percy. 

He prayed that Percy would want him. He was making such a rash decision, and he'd no idea if it was the right one. But, staying with Will was definitely the _wrong_ decision. 

When Merlin arrived at Percy's place, Percy welcomed him with open arms. He kissed Merlin's cheeks, and pulled him up. Merlin's legs swung around as he got picked up and then eventually wrapped them around Percy's waist. 

As soon as Percy had closed the door, he pushed Merlin against it and started kissing him. His lips kissing, and sucking, and biting every part of Merlin's face, neck, shoulders... It was too much, and yet not enough. 

He felt as though he were in heaven, and as if his fight with Will hadn't happened. As if there had been no conflict at all. And now all he had was this room, Percy's arms, and the comfort of feeling loved and appreciated. 

It was everything.


End file.
